medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Breaking Bagram/Transcript
NOTE: This mission does not start with an opening cutscene, or end with an ending cutscene. Get to the Front Gate 0832 hrs. Bagram Airfield, Afghanistan "Rabbit" AFO Neptune Mother: Incoming! The mission starts off with Rabbit on the front passenger seat of a technical being driven by Voodoo, as a mortar round hits the ground ahead of the truck. Voodoo: Preacher, watch the left! Rabbit, you're our eyes on the right! Another mortar round hits closer to the truck, causing Voodoo to swerve away from it. Voodoo: Hang on! Fuck, that was close! Panther: Mother, Panther. We have CAS on station. Contact Bossman on the afo freq for fast mover and warthog fires. As an A-10 Warthog flies over the truck, another mortar shell breaks the windshield, prompting Rabbit to pull out his PKM light machine gun. Mother: Roger, Panther. We have eyes on those warthogs. The road ahead of Voodoo and Rabbit is covered in smoke and destroyed vehicles. Voodoo: Mother, what's the plan? The road is a no go. Mother: Get to the front gate any way you can. The ANA are arriving there now. Taliban insurgents start attacking the truck, using the wrecks as cover. Voodoo: Guys on the right! Take 'em out! Rabbit, twelve o'clock! Mother: You got a bead on where those mortars are coming from? Voodoo: We've got bigger problems! Right! Right! An insurgent technical appears to the right of the operators' technical, ramming it. Voodoo, in response, rams the insurgent technical and causes it to spin out. Voodoo: Fuck you! Taking a short cut! Preacher: We got vehicles left! Another technical comes from the operators' left side. Voodoo: Christ! They're nuts! Get 'em! Just as another insurgent technical comes in to attack Voodoo and Rabbit, the one from before gets destroyed by mortar fire. Mother: We're holding at the gate. The ANA are assaulting from here! Voodoo: Roger. Going left, Rabbit! The two operators finally reach the front gate of Bagram Airfield. Clear Out the Gate Voodoo: Shit! Mahmoud is hit! Get on the fifty, Rabbit! Voodoo stops the technical as Rabbit climbs on to the technical's heavy machine gun. Rabbit then opens fire on the insurgents coming out of the airfield. Voodoo: Got a gun at eleven o'clock. Second deck! Preacher: Mother, we've got a dozen guys coming out of the gate! Voodoo: Got 'em! Come on... come on... A technical arrives to back up the insurgents. Voodoo: Vehicle! Twelve o'clock! As the fuel tanks near the gate get destroyed, so does the insurgent technical. Voodoo: Goodbye, motherfucker. Mother: Afghans have the gate! We're moving! Find the Mortar Teams Voodoo drives the technical away from the gate as the ANA forces pin down the Taliban there. Panther: Mother, Panther. We are taking mortar fire at our position. Looks like it's coming from south of the airfield. Mother: (to Panther) Roger, Panther. We'll look for them! (to Neptune) We have to find the mortar crews. We're on foot from here. Voodoo: Fuck it! Hang on to your nizzos! Voodoo drives through a barrier into the remains of the airfield's hangars and other buildings. Mother: Hold! End of the line! Voodoo: Dismount! Tango. Take 'em out. Rabbit gets off the HMG as he and the rest of Neptune get off their technicals. Clear the Ruins Preacher: Targets right. Mother: Good kill. Neptune starts eliminating the insurgents in their area. Preacher: Which way? Mother: In the building. Voodoo: Contact left. Mother: On the stairs! Preacher: Eleven o'clock! Neptune clears out more of the insurgents inside the ruins of one of the buildings. Get Eyes on the Front Gate Voodoo: Clear! Mother: Take the stairs. Panther: Mother, the ANA need help penetrating the gate. Mother: We'll get CAS to rain heavy. Panther: Roger that. Voodoo kicks down a door, letting everyone into a room where they see the airfield's front gate. Mother: Rabbit, get in the SOFLAM. Rabbit pulls out his SOFLAM to mark the front gate for an airstrike. Call in CAS on the Front Gate Bossman: Neptune 1, Bossman. Passing you to Ugly 35. Go for Ugly 35. Mother: Ugly 35, this is Neptune 1. Target is bunched up enemy at the gate. Numerous enemy and small arms threats. Ugly 35: Neptune 1, this is Ugly 35. I can't tell the cowboys from the indians down there. Can you mark target? Mother: Rabbit, mark the gate for a strike. Rabbit starts marking the front gate for it to be destroyed by a GBU-31 JDAM. Mother: Roger. Target is marked with SOFLAM. The JDAM destroys the gate and kills all the insurgents nearby. Mother: Ugly 35, nice job. Target destroyed. Ugly 35: Roger, Neptune 1. Coming around for second pass. A BTR-90 comes out to where the front gate used to be. Voodoo: BTR! Twelve o'clock! Mother: Ugly 35, charlie mike on some position. Marking target. Take out the vehicle. Rabbit marks the BTR-90 with the SOFLAM. Ugly 35: Roger, Ugly 35 tallies your laser. On approach. Mother: Terminate. Another JDAM is dropped to destroy the BTR-90. Mother: Ugly 35, delta hotel. Vehicle eliminated. Ugly 35: Roger, Neptune 1. Go get 'em. Neptune exit the building and jump down to ground level. Find and Eliminate the Mortar Teams Panther: We're still taking indirect mortar fire here. Do you have eyes on those mortar crews? Mother: Negative, Panther. Stand-by. Panther: Roger. Mother: Targets, twelve! Preacher: Low. Right. Neptune navigates around the remnants of another destroyed building, taking out any insurgents they encounter. Mother: Take the stairs. Let's see if we can find the mortar crews. Keep an eye out for those 80s. Panther is still getting dropped on. Eyes open. Let's find the mortars. Preacher: Taking fire. Ten o'clock. Low. Voodoo: Mortar crew. Two o'clock about one hundred meters. Mother: Get 'em. Neptune opens fire on the nearby mortar crew, which is being defended by more insurgents. Voodoo: Focus. Nail your targets. Preacher: Contact! Mother: Twelve o'clock. Voodoo: RPG! Second deck! Left! The first mortar crew is taken out. Mother: Mortar crew eliminated. Voodoo: Mortars. Other side of that fence. Mother: Let's get 'em. Down this way. Neptune enters a building in order to get a view of what's on the other side of the fence. Voodoo: Shit! Preacher: Contact right! Mother: We got two mortar teams right! Fifty meters! Voodoo: Shit! Tangos below! Left! Low! On the second floor of the building, Neptune sees the other mortar teams and open fire on them, eliminating them. Voodoo: Mother, I see another mortar firing. Three hundred meters in the graveyard. Mother: Let's go. Neptune groups up near the fence, which Preacher opens. Mother: Incoming! Right in front of Neptune, an A-10 does a strafing run on the insurgents holed up in the airfield's aircraft graveyard. Mother: Panther, Mother. Tell those warthogs to cool it, we're in the graveyard. We can handle it for now. Panther: Roger. Listen, did you take care of all those mortars? We're still taking fire and it's getting close. Mother: (to Panther) We're on it. Mother out. (to Neptune) Let's get that last mortar. Clear right. Voodoo: Clear left. Preacher: Mortar crew. Nine o'clock. Neptune finishes off the last mortar crew. Clear the Airplane Graveyard Mother: (to Neptune) Nice work. (to Panther) Panther, all mortars eliminated. Panther: Roger, Jimmy's hearing some chatter about a Taliban counter attack from the east. I'm seeing nothing. Mother: Check, we're going for the tower. Raise you when we're there. You be our eyes and ears, Panther. Panther: Roger that. Voodoo: The tower, huh? Mother: Yeah. We get to that hangar and move to the control tower. We take the tower and we take the base. Voodoo: Check. Neptune starts to move through the graveyard. Mother: High! In the plane! Voodoo: Tango in the plane! He's hiding! Mother: Targets one o'clock. Preacher: Sniper, twelve o'clock. Neptune takes care of the sniper and the other insurgents in front of them, moving up until they encounter more. Mother: Push up. Voodoo: Gun! Left of the door! High! Preacher: Right! Voodoo: Move up! Move up! Neptune clears out all of the insurgents from the graveyard, followed by them entering a warehouse building through a side door. Secure the Warehouse Mother: Status? Voodoo: Clear right. Preacher: Clear left. Mother: Alright, be sure to dig your corners. Voodoo kicks a door open to let Neptune into the main room of the warehouse. More insurgents come out to meet them. Mother: Tango in the warehouse. Catwalk. Preacher: Down low. Mother: Move up. Two o'clock. Voodoo: Two targets. Mother: Twelve o'clock. Voodoo: Get cover. A technical smashes through the warehouse's main doors. Mother: Vehicle. Preacher: Fan out. Voodoo: Catwalk. Two targets. Rabbit takes out the gunner of the technical as Neptune takes out all of the insurgents in the main room. Get to the Tower Mother: Are we clear? Voodoo: Clear right. Preacher: Clear left. Mother: Let's take it topside, watch the corners. Stairs are clear. Clear. Neptune makes their way to a room on the upper floor of the warehouse. Panther: Mother, Panther. Keep your eyes open, we saw a truck headed your way. Mother: Roger, they didn't make it. But let us know if you see anyone else. Panther: Check. Word is that the Taliban counter attack is happening. How close are you to the tower? Mother: Hang on, Panther. Mother pulls down the corrugated metal barricading one of the warehouse's windows to take a look outside. Mother: (to Panther) We're almost there. It's across a courtyard. Give us fifteen mikes. (to Neptune) Guys... Voodoo: Come on, I've got a dark stairwell full of "can't see shit" right here. Mother: Panther, we're moving out. Panther: Roger. Voodoo: We're clear. Stack up on the door downstairs. Neptune exits the warehouse into the courtyard, which is full of insurgents defending the perimeter in front of the tower. Get to the Hangars Mother: Move fast. Cover to cover. We're almost there. Preacher, Voodoo, go left. Moving right. Voodoo: MG on the balcony. Neptune kills a few of the insurgents coming out of the hangars. Voodoo: Target right. Preacher: Moving up! Contact. Eleven o'clock. Voodoo: Got a guy at ten. Clear the Hangars ANA reinforcements arrive on the other side of the fence to Neptune as the latter enters into a hangar. Voodoo: Fenceline! Preacher: Afghans on the left! Watch your fires. Mother: Status? Voodoo: Clear left. Preacher: Clear right. Mother: Move up. We're going in the hangar. More insurgents appear on the upper floor of the hangar building that Neptune is currently in. Preacher: Contact! Voodoo: Action right! Targets! Window! Mother: Push up! Other insurgents appear on the same floor as Neptune inside a back room. Preacher: Three targets. Low. Mother: Get cover. Neptune climbs up to the upper floor as they take out more of the insurgents. Voodoo: Yo! Hit the tanks! The rest of the insurgents are cleared out from the hangar. Eliminate the Snipers Mother: Building's secure. Let's take it outside. Voodoo: Let's do it. Mother: Preacher, get the door. Preacher opens up the hangar's main doors. Mother: Get down! An large explosion occurs close to their position. Voodoo: Shit! That was danger fucking close! Mother: Panther, Mother. Get those birds to stand down. We are moving to the tower. Panther: Roger. We have those fast movers on station and ready for you as soon as you get in that tower. Mother: Give us ten mikes. Panther: Roger. We're hearing increased Pashto radio chatter. And they aren't our guys. Get in that tower. Snipers start to come out on top of the tower. Voodoo: Contact! Second deck! Mother: Multiple targets dug in on the tower. Rabbit we need you! Take it topside, Rabbit! Rabbit and the other operators enter the second floor of a nearby small building. Mother: They really don't want us in there. Voodoo: Shit, sniper rifles. Rabbit, could make things easier for us. Rabbit takes out all of the snipers guarding the tower. Afterwards, Voodoo throws a smoke grenade to the open area in front of the building. Voodoo: Smoke out! Mother: Move to the door. Neptune moves up on the door. Mother: Hold. Rabbit? Voodoo: Kick that shit in. Rabbit kicks open the door. Clear the First Floor Voodoo: Clear right. Preacher: Contact left! Mother: Move. Move. Move. Preacher: Hallway's hot! Mother: Push forward! Neptune takes out the insurgents in the hallway in front of them. Voodoo: Clear. Neptune rallies up on another door. Mother: Voodoo, toss a frag in there. Voodoo: Frag out! Mother opens the door a little to let him and Voodoo throw their frag grenades into the room before closing it. The grenades explode and kill the insurgents inside. Mother: Go! Go! Tango down. Voodoo: Clear. Preacher: Clear. Clear the Second Floor Neptune enters a room with two dead men tied to chairs. Voodoo: Who the fuck are these guys? Mother: Militia. Tariq's boys. Looks like we're too late. We're moving. Preacher: Clear. The operators move up to the second floor of the tower building as it fills with smoke from a nearby explosion. Mother: Dammit! Panther, Mother. Tell Bossman we are inside the tower. This place won't be an airfield if we keep bombing it. Panther: Roger that, Mother. You'd better hurry. We can see movement in the east. The Taliban is coming. Mother: Roger. Almost there. Voodoo: Contact. Neptune clears out some of the insurgents near them. Mother: Status? Preacher: Clear. Rabbit kicks in a door to another room, with more insurgents inside. They are soon eliminated. Voodoo: Contact. Mother: Clear. Rally up. Voodoo moves on ahead of Neptune to kick another door in. However, an insurgent ambushes him with a knife. Voodoo twists the insurgent's arm to relive him of his knife. He then pins the insurgent down to the ground before killing him with his Tomahawk. Voodoo: Clear. Move Into the Tower Neptune finally comes across a staircase that leads to the control room of the tower. Voodoo: More stairs. They reach the room, which has been abandoned and unused for quite some time. Fend Off the Taliban Attack Bossman: Neptune, fast movers are on station in CAS stack and available for tasking. Mother: I see trucks Rabbit. Hit those. Rabbit uses his SOFLAM to mark the insurgent technicals way out in the distance to be destroyed by strafing runs from an A-10's GAU-8 cannon. Ugly 35: Ugly 35 tallies your mark. Firing cannon. Ugly 35 destroys one of the technicals in a strafing run. Ugly 35: Hellfire missiles are on-line. Voodoo: I got eyes on technicals, south of the village. Mother: Use Hellfires on the moving targets, Rabbit. Rabbit marks the incoming technicals to be destroyed by the AGM-114L Hellfire missiles. Ugly 35: Neptune, Ugly 35 has target. Missile off the rail. One of the technicals gets destroyed. Voodoo: Wicked. Spot on, Rabbit. Mother: You can mark and move to next target. No need to wait for impact. The other technical gets marked. Ugly 35: Tally. Missile away, Neptune. The other technical gets destroyed. Voodoo: Nice. Preacher: I got technicals, north side of the village. Rabbit focuses on those technicals for them to be destroyed by Ugly 35. However, more insurgents show up to fire RPG's at the airfield. Mother: RPGs, Rabbit. Take them out. Ugly 35: Two thousand pound laser guided munitions are on-line. Voodoo: They don't have the range to hit us, Mother. Some T-55's appear heading towards the airfields. Mother: Uh, Rabbit? Looks like the Taliban have a few tanks. Coming over the south hills. Voodoo: Tanks versus CAS. My money's on CAS. Preacher: I got Russian tanks on the horizon. Mother: Get them before they get within range of us. Rabbit marks one of the T-55's for destruction with the JDAM's. Ugly 35: Neptune, bomb's away. Keep painting that target until impact. One of the T-55's get destroyed. Mother: Target effect. Well done. Rabbit continues painting more targets for Ugly 35 to destroy. Mother: Don't let them fire. Runway's no good if damaged. Preacher: I got technicals, north side of the village. More of the incoming Taliban get picked off by close air support. Preacher: Yup, they're done. Next... I got T-55's north of the village. Voodoo: Rabbit, take out the RPGs. Rabbit marks the insurgents using RPG's to be killed by Mk-84 unguided bombs. Noble 35: Noble 35 tallies your mark. Bomb's away. Most of the insurgents are taken out, enough to get them to retreat away from the airfield. Mother: They're dead. Good kill. Panther: Enemies eliminated. Great job, Neptune. Bagram is ours. Mother: (to Panther) Roger Panther. Likewise. (to Neptune) Gentlemen, we just seized an airfield. Voodoo: That was pretty fucking ninja. Mission Ends Category:Medal of Honor (2010) Transcripts